Skylanders - Choosing Captains
by JJMAN65
Summary: OneShot. The most important job for Master Eon's apprentice: choosing who the captains of each element will be.


I haven't posted any fanfics on here in a **long time** so I thought I would share this Skylanders oneshot featuring one of my many Skylanders Oc's: my portal master persona Cosmo. This fanfic let's you know who the leaders of each element are if I write a multichapter fanfic.

Disclaimer: Skylanders, Spyro is copyright to Activision. The character Cosmo was created by me, jjman65.

* * *

Master Eon's apprentice, Cosmo, was getting ready for the biggest responsibility he has ever had as a portal master. He had to choose a captain and co-captain for each element class. Master Eon planned on doing this before he became... a spirit so, the duty was passed onto Cosmo.

"Are you ready Cosmo?" Hugo asked, handing Cosmo Eon's scepter.

Cosmo sighed, " Yeah but, what if someone gets sad ... or throws something?"

"Really Cosmo? Hugo asked, hands on hips. "The Skylanders would never do that... well at least not to you".

* * *

Walking out to the Citadel's Balcony, Cosmo gazed upon the many Skylanders on the ruin grounds. There were a lot of Skylanders, it could be possible more were on Earth, still frozen in toy form.

The Skylanders looked at Cosmo and waited for his judgement.

"Hey everyone...," Cosmo began with a big grin and peace sign.

Hugo sighed, that was not the proper way to start off a speech. Still he knew Cosmo was young.

"I bet all of you are excited to find out who I have chose to be the captains of each element!" Cosmo said with power.

"Am I the tweam leader?" Wrecking Ball asked with puppy dog eye and a cute baby voice.

"Stop trying to suck up!" Double Trouble shouted at Wrecking Ball.

"I can't help it that I'm cuter than you!" Wrecking Ball said, sticking his tongue out at Double Trouble.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Cosmo yelled, sounding almost like Master Eon, despited being 13 years of age.

When silence fell upon the crowd, Cosmo began his ranking.

"First, we'll start off with the magic element..."

Cosmo grabbed Eon's staffed and pointed it at everyone's favorite dragon...

"...whose captain is Spy..."".

Cosmo didn't have to say it twice. Spyro already teleported onto the balcony with the new portal of power.

"Thank you Cosmo!" Spyro said, shaking the boy's hand frequently. "I promise to be the best captain I can be!"

"He has to learn leadership first," Eruptor whispered to Slambam.

"Now the co-captain of the magic element will none other than... Voodood!"

Voodood smirked as he hopped onto the portal and landed on the balcony. he shaked Cosmo's hand and thanked him for the promotion.

"Voodood grateful to be co-captain! Many thanks Apprentice Cosmo!"

The orc Skylander took his place next to Spyro.

"Next is the water element whose leader will be..." Cosmo began.

"Zap!" said the blue water dragon playfully.

"... Gill Grunt!"

"OH YEAH!" Gill Grunt cheered as he used his own jet-pack to launch himself onto the balcony. "Thank you Cosmo, thank you!" Gill Grunt hugged his portal master and took his place on the balcony. It was obvious Gill was as happy as a yellow sea sponge.

"And the co-captain of the water element is Chill!" Cosmo announced.

The ice guardian hopped onto the portal and appeared on the balcony. Cosmo noticed that when Chill passed Ignitor, his flames grew a little bigger, as if he was blushing.

"Thank you Apprentice Cosmo!" Chill said, hugging her portal master just like Gill Grunt had did. She was as excited as the day she became a guard for the Snow Queen.

Chill took her place next to Gill and Cosmo continued.

"The tech element, many great leaders here!" Cosmo said, with a smile.

"Not Boomer, Drill Sergeant or Trigger Happy," asked Ghost Roaster whispered to Chop-Chop.

Cosmo, being a portal master could sense and hear almost anything. Ghost Roasters whisper was mere child's play( he just turned thirteen so this is kind of ironic).

"Trigger Happy!" Cosmo said, which made the orange gremlin happy. "As a matter of fact, Trigger Happy is the captain of the tech element!"

This surprised everyone, except for Spyro, Gill, and the tech elements Skylanders. Trigger Happy was not known to be a good leader, or sometimes sane for that matter.

As soon as Trigger Happy landed on the balcony, he licked Cosmo up and down like a dog would do his owner, "Oh thank thank thank thank, you you you!"

"Don't mention it Trigg..." Cosmo grimaced, his face was covered in gremlin spit. "The tech element's co-captain will be none other than Sprocket!"

Sprocket hopped onto the portal of power and smiled as she landed on the balcony. She didn't expect to be the team captain of the tech element.

"Thank you Cosmo, I'll do my best!" Sprocket said, giving Cosmo a military salute.

Cosmo gave her one back as well.

"Uh excuse me Cosmo!"

Cosmo looked down to see Camo raising his paw.

"Yes Camo?"

"Uh, I need to get back to Master Eon's vegetable garden or else the food will get spoiled so..." Camo said, fiddling his claws.

"I understand Camo," Cosmo said, "For the rest of our elements: Life: Stealth Elf and Stump Smash, Undead: Hex and Cynder, Air: Whirlwind and Jet-Vac, Fire: Ignitor and Flameslinger, and last but, not least Earth: Bash and Flashwing!"

And with that the Skylanders who were nominated to be captains came to the balcony while the others left. Although, the Giants and Swapforcers remained.

"Hey, what about us?" Tree Rex asked, his voiced echoed across the island.

"Yeah you little scallywag, the sub groups needed leaders as well." Washbuckler agreed.

"Oh, I just assumed Tree Rex was the leader of the Giants and Washbuckler was the leader of the Swapforcers," Cosmo stated. "Are you guys okay with that?"

The Giants and Swapforcers conver with each other.

"Sure," Tree Rex stated. "We all agree that's a Tree-mendous idea!"

With that, the Giants and Swapforcers leave to do their own activities while Cosmo and his team leaders headed back into he ruins for a meeting of sorts with Hugo. Before going back inside, Cosmo stared up at the clouds. He wonder if Master Eon would be proud of him for his choices.

"Hey Cosmo, your coming?" Spyro asked, seeing his portal master in a daze.

"Oh yeah!" Cosmo smiled walking inside with his best Skylander friend.

"You know, Master Eon would be really proud that you stuck to your heart of who you chose as captain's" Spyro said with a wink.

"I think he would to," Cosmo said, thinking about the old portal master. "I promise I'll help you guys bring him back one day, as long as I am his apprentice, he will be alive once again!"

The End

* * *

I wrote this during class to pass the time and I think it turned out pretty good. Please feel free to review.


End file.
